The 76th Hunger Games, Redlow's story
by wesleyisawesome
Summary: Rebellion never happend and the Hunger Games continue.
1. Chapter 1

These are the 76th Hunger Games. Rebellion never happened. Katniss and Peeta used their suicide thread in the 74th Hunger Games but were forced to compete in the 75th Hunger Games again. Peeta and Katniss barely made it out of the bloodbath since there was no victors alliance for them. They both survived it for a while but they never found out the clock arena. They made it into the top Five, with Johanna, Enobaria and Brutus. They were fleeing the monkey mutts when they met Enobaria and Brutus, the only two careers left . Peeta managed to stab Brutus with a sword and Enobaria threw a knife at Peeta, who got hit. Katniss was shooting arrows at Enobaria but she barely misses. Enobaria flees. Peeta slowly dies because of his wounds. His cannon sounded and Katniss went into a deep depression. She was on her way to kill Enobaria but Enobaria was faster. Enobaria killed Katniss and finally Enobaria got killed by Johanna. Making Johanna a victor for the second time.

And now, Reaping day for the 76th Hunger Games. Redlow is a boy from District Six whose life might be destroyed today.

Sometimes I can still feel the heat of the fire, running across my back. The burning and sharp pain. The scars on my back never went away and I had to live without my parents and take care of my younger siblings. It's my fault that my parents died. I never should have made those little bombs, my obsession. It was too strong. The bomb exploded to early, blowing me away from several feet and setting fire to my house. My parents were both ill and were sleeping in their warm bed, not knowing what was going on. I slowly watched how our house burnt down to the ground and the find the black bodies of my parents with their fears ready to read on their faces.

I woke up from one of the many and frightening nightmares I got. That day will never be deleted from my memory. My siblings and I live in a small house, a really small house, barely big enough for the four of us and to make it even worse. It is reaping day today. This will be my last year of reapings but still my younger siblings. My two sisters and little brother could all go in there after this. My sisters are 16-year-old twins and my brother just turned twelve. He is frightened but I told him I would volunteer if he got reaped.

'Thyra, get up now! It's reaping day today and you don't want to be late, do you?' I yell at one of my sisters. She said she got a terrible headache and that she doesn't want to leave this house.

'It's so early' Thyra said to me while she yawned. Her once so beautiful face, with eyes like fire and long red hair changed after the explosion. She became depressed. You could see it in her eyes. The once so awesome smile she always had on her face disappeared.

While she gets up I prepare breakfast for the four of us. Just some simple toast. We have barely enough for the four of us and when we eat the quickly made toast. I went to the bathroom, taking off my pajamas and getting naked, ready to take a shower. I was letting the cold water cover my body, my tall body when I wash my body with the few soap we got left. Being poor sucks.

I get out of the shower, drying my red hair with my towel. As I stare out of the window, our beautiful girl next doors walks by. Her beautiful, curly, long and blonde hair and her beautiful and bright blue eyes. Lips you would kill for and long legs. She stares at me and she began to giggle when I suddenly realize that I am not dressed yet. My face turns red and I turn around, making the girl laugh like a mad cow. I quickly hide in my room, quickly putting on some underwear.

'GET DRESSED ALL OF YOU!' I scream while I put on my most beautiful trousers, nothing fancy just basic jeans. My shirt has short sleeves which will just show the tattoo I got on my shoulder. After a few minutes I look at my sisters, both look stunning in the dresses they have. Both wearing the same dress, red. It goes down to the knees. They didn't have sleeves. The eyes that looked like fire looks awesome with this. Suddenly I feel my deepest fear. That I will lose them, lose them forever. We promised each other to stay together forever. Nothing could tear us apart except for one thing, that thing called the Hunger Games.

My little brother came downstairs, he got the brown hair from my father, the only one of all us that got his brown hair. He is small, even for a twelve year old and the freckles on his face make him look younger than he really is. He wears black trousers and a green shirt. I grab him and put him on my back, like he always liked. His arms around my neck and then I realize that he is wearing my father's watch, the only thing we got left from him. I feel the tears burning behind my eyes but I won't show them that I am afraid.

We silently walk to the square, maybe enjoying the last sun of District Six we will ever have. The sun, the warmth on my skin resembling to my family. The warmth they always gave me. The square is crowed, filled with fearing children. The oldest in front of the crowd while the younger children are at the back.

'He you!' The girl next door yells. I turn around and I feel that I am turning red. What does she want from me?

'I just want to say that I like your package' She says and winks at me. Slut is the first thing that pops into my mind.

'We will meet each other again after the reaping right here.' I say to the twins. 'If one of us is reaped I want you all the meet up here again! When it is me that is reaped, please find your little brother as soon as possible.' I say while I nod to Thyra. She never feared reapings. She might be the strongest of all us. I lift my brother in my arms again and we are going to the boys section.

'They will first take some of your blood.' I whisper to him. 'Don't be afraid. I won't hurt' but I can feel that he is scared. The way he is holding his arms around my neck. His blood is taken and mine too.

'Stay here, you can stand next to your friend Jon here. I will find you after the reaping.' I tell him while I walk to the front row. I watch our escort come up on the stage. Her bright green hair, tied into a huge knot on top of her head. She has a normal skin but wear the same color make up and nail polish. Her dress is long and dark green. You can see her feet but it looks like she is a giant. She is probably wearing high heels. She shows the movie about the dark days, the movie I only have seen about 14 times now.

'It is now time to select our lucky tributes for District Six' She says with her typical capitol accent and ends every sentence with a horrible laugh.

'Ladies first, like always. ' She says and puts her hand in the reaping ball. It feels like ages but it is only a few seconds. The summer breeze is there and I hear the birds when the escort yelled a name.

'Alexia Windrow' She yells and the girl next doors walk upon the stage. She comes from the front of the girls section which means that she is eighteen years old, reaped on her last reaping. Tears are already rolling down her face and I don't feel sorry for her because of the big relief. My twin sisters aren't reaped. That means that my brother and my sister are safe.

The escort walks to the male reaping ball. Her hand goes in it at like the speed of light. She reads the name and then a name was called.

'Redlow Fexpo, come here darling.' She said and I heard my sisters' screams. I walk to the stage, climbing upon it and I try to find them but I can't find them. The escort tells us to shake hands and we are escorted inside the justice building, waiting for our families to say their final goodbyes.


	2. Family Matters

I still feel the sharp pain, the sharp pain from the reaping. The silence in the whole district and the relief from lots of other children. Our escort has both of her hands on me and my female counterpart.

'It's time that you meet each other' The escort said with her capitol accent.

'Hello, I guess. I am Redlow and I am the boy next doors.' I said to Alexia with hatred. How could she of all possible tributes be reaped?

'Alexia.' She said with a nod. Her long, wavy blonde hair and her beautiful ,bright blue eyes. I don't know her strengths yet but I want her in my alliances. Probably because she is the closest thing to home. A woman appears.

'Let me introduce you your mentor. Mia.' Our escort said with a smile. She possibly escorted her too since Mia seems to be in her early twenties. She has a super pale skin, almost white. Her eyes seem to shine out a light, a dark blue light, just like her eye color. Her shoulder length black hair with dark blue streaks makes me smile. She looks pretty and she will be my mentor, the one trying to get me out of the Arena alive.

'Nice to meet you all. I heard your names, Alexia and Redlow.' She nods at the both of us. Her voice is clear and loud. A voice to kill for. She doesn't have a weird capitol accent but she is almost normal. Almost. Her skin kind of freaks me out.

'We will give you a few hours with your family, say your possible final goodbyes and maybe get your token from them. You should really use this opportunity!' She said. She points us at two rooms. I entered the room and I keep waiting till my siblings come. The door slowly opens and the small person sprints to me. My little brother, smaller than ever with red eyes from the tears he has been crying. He jumps on my lap and starts hugging me. His hug breaks me up and tears are burning behind my eyes. We sat her for minutes, just hugging each other, hoping that this moment won't fade away, never.

'Make me one promise.' He squeaked. 'Please return home. Do it for me.' He takes of our father's watch and pushes it in my hands.

'I want you to have this as your token.' He cried. His face was wet because of the tears. His whole body is shaking. The door opens again and the twins are walking inside. Both crying too. They silently walks to me and throw their body's onto me. We hug each other and we keep hugging without saying a word.

The door opens again and I am surprised to see that my neighbor is standing there, Alexia's mum. Her blonde hair tied into a knot but her face that once looked so beautiful is now pale and her eyes are red because of the tears.

'Please, make sure my little girl survives. Make sure she makes it. Do it for us.' She whispered but her whisper seemed to pierce through my whole body. How could she expect that I will give up my life to save her daughter?

'I can't make you this promise. I can't give up my own life for her.' I said causing her to burst into tears. Her behavior almost makes me feel like that I should kill Alexia first but in my mind I tried to form an alliance with Alexia so I can't . I just cannot. She silently left but when she closed the door she starts to cry out loud. Yelling and screaming and cursing about everything.

'Hello Miss, I need to throw you out of the justice building because of the noise you make. You are not allowed to come in the Justice building again for at least another week.' Mia the mentor said to her with a calm tone in her voice but loud as always. 'You might endanger the tributes.'

Inside me I started to laugh and I see that my siblings start to laugh too. This might be their last laugh for at least a couple weeks. They have to watch me getting murdered, slaughtered or me murdering and slaughtering people.

'Thyra, I might sound like that I am asking a lot of you but I know you are the strongest of you three. You need to take care of them and make sure they survive! Go to the market and buy only the thing you need! Don't buy too much because you will need to money.' I whispered in her eat, hoping that the other two never heard it. She silently whispers yes into my ear.

Someone knocks on the wooden door, a peacekeeper is knocking. He slowly opens the door and he stands there in his white uniform.

'I need to tell you that you have to leave and that Redlow will go to the train now.' He said, almost sadistic. My little brother jumps of me lap and starts running to the peacekeeper. He starts punching him with his fists but the peacekeeper smacks him in the face. He lifts his whip and is ready to whip him but I jump to him and jump between him and my brother.

'Whip me. Don't hurt him. He is only a child!' I said but before I could finish my sentence Thyra pushed me out of the way and screamed that I should save my strengths into the Games and she should be punished instead of me. The peacekeeper seems impressed by this and decides not to whip anyone. He winks at me and I follow him, kissing all my siblings and saying my final goodbye. Mia and the escort are already waiting but Alexia is nowhere to be found.

After ten minutes of waiting Alexia finally gets out of her room, red eyes and tears rolling down her face. Her mother wasn't allowed to see her anymore and that did hurt her. You could see it. The escort and Mia put us in a car in the back seats and the escort joins us. Mia sits in the front and we ride of to the train station. Ready to go to the capitol. Ready to be killed.


End file.
